


Heat Wave

by lumos_flies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Ice Play, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, female parts galore, my ac went out so i wrote about rey cooling me off with ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: You're having a hard time with the heat on Ajan Kloss, Rey offers to help you out.
Relationships: Rey/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Heat Wave

Ajan Kloss was a hot, humid place. Too hot for your taste, your parents being naturalists on Hoth for so long you only knew how to exist in cold weather. You were dying on the rebel base, but nobody seemed to be listening to you when you complained about it. Poe, one of your oldest friends in the resistance, scoffed at you when you tried to bribe him to bring you back some wine on his last mission. 

You were tossing and turning in your bed, too overheated to even have your sheets touch you to sleep. It felt like there was a second skin on you, made of just sweat as you tried to position yourself in front of the cooling unit you had in your tent. 

“Hey,” a voice drifted in from right outside your tent flap, and you placed it as Rey immediately. You would know her voice anywhere now, having been rescued by her along with Poe and Finn. You worked on the Falcon when it needed some repairs (which was often, considering what Poe liked to put it through, the bastard). You had struck up a friendship with the other woman, though sometimes it felt like you were tiptoeing around something else.

“Hold on a second,” you called back, slipping a shirt on. You hadn’t planned on any visitors this late in the evening and had been almost completely naked, save your underwear. You pulled on a larger than normal shirt to give some semblance of decency. “Come in.”

“Poe told me you were having a hard time with the heat,” Rey said, coming into the tent, holding a thick blue bowl in her hands, “So I brought you something to help.”

You perked up at the thought of anything to help cool you off. You knew Rey was from Jakku, a place that gave you heat stroke to even think about. If anybody knew how to deal with the heat it would be Rey. 

“Yes, you beautiful angel,” you replied, not even thinking. You saw a slight blush color Rey’s cheeks as she sat down on the bed next to you. You looked at the bowl in her hands and saw- 

“You brought ice?” you asked, looking back up at her with a question on your face. The only thing you could think of to do was to put the ice on your face, which sounded ridiculous when you thought about it.

“I know it might sound sort of silly but it is what we did back on Jakku,” Rey said, picking up an ice cube and putting it up to your lips, “Open.”

It wasn’t quite a command but you felt compelled to obey her anyways. You open your mouth and let Rey slip the ice cube onto your tongue, her fingers getting slightly caught in your mouth as well. She pulled them out, the blush now firmly on her face. 

“And take another,” Rey instructed, watching as you reached into the bowl to grab one, “Rub it gently around your throat. You might get a little wet but it will help cool you off again.”  
You did as she said, and moaned around the ice cube in your mouth without thinking as the ice hit your skin. Your eyes drifted shut as you moved the ice cube in your hand slowly from side to side, right where your neck met your shoulders. You only opened them again when Rey made a strangled noise in her throat. 

“If you lay down with your shirt off, I can run them down your back,” Rey suggested, her voice sounding tight. There was a different sort of heat in the air now, as you noticed Rey’s eyes trained at the front of your shirt where the ice had turned to water and was making your shirt stick to your chest. You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak as the ice melted in your mouth. 

You felt unable to look at her as you took your shirt off, her brown eyes impossibly dark and somehow dangerous. You turned as much as possible in your bed away from her and lifted your shirt off your body. You settled down back into your bed, keenly aware of the shift in breathing from both you and Rey. 

You gasped when the first touch of the ice cube hit your skin. Rey had started at the nape of your neck, her touch feather soft. She slowly drew the ice cube down your skin, moving it from side to side as she went. The first ice cube barely lasted past your shoulders. The next one made it nearly halfway down your back. The third made it to the waistband of your underwear. 

You jumped when an ice cube touched the back of your leg, right above your knee. Rey drew it up slowly, right up to the cleft of your ass. Your cunt clenched as she repeated the action on the other side, up and down your thighs slowly. 

“Turn over,” Rey said, her voice just the perfect amount of hesitant so you knew you could say no. You turned yourself over with no hesitation, your eyes meeting Rey’s once you laid back down. You wondered if this was what Kylo Ren had felt like, caught in her gaze, like prey to an apex predator. 

Rey’s eyes never left yours as she took another ice cube from the bowl and placed it on your right shoulder, gliding it over your skin to the left, and back again until there was nothing left. Your entire body felt tense now, like a string pulled taut, ready to snap or break, or anything as soon as she touched you again. 

The next ice cube Rey picked up she placed at your sternum, drawing down to the middle of your breasts. She then pulled it to the right, drawing it up the swell of your breast to your nipple, not quite touching it. She circled it around your nipple, the touch of the ice cube barely there, not yet what you needed. She repeated the tactic with your left nipple until the ice was gone. 

“Are you cool enough yet?” Rey asked, and you shook your head, not trusting your voice to answer her. Rey’s brow furrowed like she was thinking something difficult through. A small smirk popped up on her lips and Rey took a piece of ice from the bowl and put it in her mouth. She moved the bowl to your side table and leaned herself over you. 

Her lips met your neck, right below your ear and parted to press the cold of the ice cube onto your skin. Her lips were just parted enough to hold the ice cube in place with her tongue as she drew a line down your neck. She kept going, lower now, until her mouth was on your right nipple, drawing it into her mouth. Your back arched up as she hummed gently, her tongue the only cold thing now as it circled around. 

Rey pulled back to grab another ice cube, before returning to her trail down your chest, and over your stomach. She reached your belly button and let the ice cube dip in just briefly, pulling a giggle from you that was cut short as she now reached the waistband of your underwear. 

“Take them off?” She asked, her eyes flicking back up to yours as she talked around the melting ice in her mouth. You couldn’t move fast enough to lift your hips up as she helped you pull off your underwear. You gulped and summoned up whatever courage you had in yourself and parted your legs for her. Rey shifted, resettling herself now between your legs. She popped another piece of ice into her mouth before she lowered it to you. 

Her fingers were slightly cold as they parted your lower lips so Rey could place her mouth onto your clit, just barely open again as the ice hit you. She used her tongue to maneuver around your clit, the pressure insistent but not too much. Your hands fisted at the sheets as you tried not to move. 

Rey’s fingers were pressing into you now, just one at first, and it was testing you on the whole not moving thing. She moved her first finger in and out, just letting the coolness dripping down from her mouth move into you, before adding another. She pressed them up just enough to hit on something inside of you that made your back leave the bed and a hand leave it to tangle into Rey’s hair. 

You pulled on it harder now that the ice was totally gone from her mouth, and she sucked your clit into her mouth, at the same time she pressed another finger into you, working you slowly open. 

“Rey!” you moaned out, your cunt clenching around her fingers as they moved in and out of you at a steady pace. 

“Yes?” she asked, pulling back from you, though you noted with a bit of shock that the pressure on your clit remained, “You know if you keep it up the whole camp might hear you.” She said nothing else as her mouth returned to you but you weren’t quite done yet. 

“Get up here and shut me up then,” You managed to get out, your breath becoming almost nothing but gasps as Rey licked up your clit before moving away from it. She moved to the right side of the bed to settle herself next to you, her lips wet with water and with you. You leaned over to kiss her, pressing your lips to hers finally. 

Rey seemed to relax into the kiss, her fingers never stopping from moving in you. You moved your left hand up to up her face, opening your lips to dart your tongue out and lick at her lips, causing Rey to gasp. You took the chance to press your tongue into her mouth, tasting yourself in her still cool mouth. 

You had to pull back as the pressure at your clit returned, making it feel like her mouth was still there. You used your free hand to tug at her tunic, trying to communicate what you wanted from her. Rey shook her head just slightly before the pressure at your clit seemed to double. Your orgasm crashed down upon you as she did so, causing you to curl into her as you rode out your pleasure. 

“Take it off,” you managed to get out, as soon as you had come back to your senses. Rey looked confused, before speaking. 

“I cooled you off?” She said, though it sounded more like a question. You uncurled yourself from her, to better look into her eyes properly. 

“I won’t force you if you don’t want to, but I would like to return the favor,” You told her, enjoying as her face blushed again, and for the first time you noticed how it went down her throat. You wondered how far the blush went down. 

Rey didn’t reply to you, but moved away from you a bit to stand next to your bed. The rejection barely had time to sting before Rey was taking off her tunic, followed quickly by her pants and underwear in one go. The blush went all the way down to her chest, you found. You moved back on the bed to give her room as she returned to it. There was a nervous tension in her, you could see from the taught draw of her shoulders. 

“Relax,” You murmured, bringing yourself close to her, propping yourself up on one elbow to look down at her. It was a change of pace as she was a few inches taller than you while standing. You leaned down to kiss her again, watching as her eyes drifted shut slowly before you closed your own. 

You stayed like that for a while, giving her time to adjust to being on the receiving end of things. She had seemed so confident when she was the pursuer but now she seemed more unsure of herself. You had heard Poe talk about her upbringing, relying on only herself. 

Well, here was a simple way to show her she wasn’t alone anymore, you supposed. 

Your mouth moved from her mouth to her ear, sucking gently at the spot under her earlobe, noting with delight at how Rey gasped out a small moan. You reached over blindly to grab a piece of ice to put into your mouth, before returning to make your way down her neck and to her chest. 

Rey was breathing hard now, her body just as tense as yours has been earlier when you finally brought your mouth to her left nipple. As soon as your mouth and the ice touched it her hands were both tangled in your hair, gently tugging to guide your mouth to the amount of pressure she wanted. She pulled you close when you touched the ice directly to her nipple while it was in the heat of your mouth. 

Rey gasped out your name as you moved to the other nipple, her hands never leaving your hair, pulling to the point of pain when you used your teeth on her. You pulled back to smirk up at her as you went down on her. 

Her legs parted easily for you as you put yourself between them. Where Rey had been confident but let you set the pace when using her mouth on you, you put her legs over your shoulders, only thinking of getting your mouth on her cunt. You pulled yourself closer and moved your hands until she was open in front of you. 

You breathed in the heady scent of her arousal and pushed the dark, curly hair she had there out of the way before licking a strip directly up her slit to her clit, circling it once. Rey’s back left the bed, her entire body coming to curl around your head. 

“Kriff!” Rey almost shouted as your tongue made its way down to move inside her. She slapped one hand over her mouth as you slowly fucked her with your tongue. You were just able to move one hand down to rub at her clit, varying the pressure you used and speed until you found what made Rey’s legs start shaking around your head. 

“I need, I need,” Rey gasped out around her hand, not even able to finish her sentence, lost in her own pleasure. You understood, you could feel what she needed within yourself as clearly as if she had spoken to you. 

Moving quickly you brought one arm back around her leg to use two fingers to replace your tongue. You moved them quickly in and out of her, adding another one when you felt she was open enough for you to do so. 

Rey’s body went the other way now, back arched against the bed instead of curling around you. One hand was still over her mouth, smothering the moans coming out of it. The other hand was now gripping your sheets with such force you thought they might rip them. 

You knew Rey needed a little push to go over the edge, just as you had. You couldn’t use the force, so putting your mouth directly onto her clit and gently sucking and licking at seemed like the next best thing. 

It was apparently the very thing Rey needed, her body going completely still, as you watched the bowl of ice and several other things you had laying around the tent suspend themselves in the air, crashing back down to their places as soon as Rey’s orgasm had subsided.

You pulled yourself back up to her, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand, not bothering to hide the smirk on your face, feeling absurdly proud of yourself. You gave her one more kiss before collapsing down beside her again. 

“Well, I was certainly distracted from the heat,” You stated, causing Rey to snort. You could see her eyes drifting shut again, and it looked like she was the type to fall asleep after. You tucked that information away for a rainy day, deciding for now to do nothing but pull Rey closer to you, letting her snuggle into you. You let the rhythmic sound of her breathing draw you down into sleep next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave my friend a boner and that's the biggest compliment.


End file.
